


Hommage à ton Lapin Blanc

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Français | French, Gen, Rites of Passage, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet original pour rendre hommage au texte de Ninquelotefiction. Participation au White Day 2019 du Collectif NoName.





	Hommage à ton Lapin Blanc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Un petit hommage maladroit à ton joli texte prometteur et en te remerciant de la balade au bouton de rose :)

Hudson : père banquier et mère tisserande  
Quand il passait sous la toise, un mètre vingt.  
Le garçon était chef de la petite bande  
Et il avait leur avenir entre ses mains.

Un jour vint que son agent d'exécution,  
Qui se nommait Earl, demanda une faveur.  
Pour le petit Trey que l'on croyait poltron.  
Mais il fut très surpris du défi, et prit peur.

Trey ne recula pas et tout tremblottant,  
Il franchit pourtant la porte de l'horloger  
Sa main posée sur le comptoir, le coeur battant  
Il compte. Pas question de se défiler. 

Sitôt le défi accompli, Trey détale.  
Ce n'était pas Reynold derrière l'étal.


End file.
